Our Sweet Boy
by teddyshoney
Summary: Daddy's been gone all day, and Noah hasn't felt well. Just before bed, he wonders why Daddy and Papa love him. WARNING: This is an age play story. This story is in the same 'verse as When Puck Fell; The Day with All the Consequences; Beer, Whine, and Lifted Spirits; and Noah's First Real Christmas. I wrote this for my dear sweet friend, JayhawkWrites, when she wasn't feeling well.


"Papa?" Noah asked as Kurt tucked him into bed.

"Yes, my Noah?" Papa asked.

"I axe you sumpin'?" he wanted to know.

"Of course. You can always ask me anything," Kurt reassured him, brushing some hair from Noah's face as he sat on the edge of his bed.

"Why you an' Daddy yuv me?"

"Because you're our sweet boy." Kurt smiled at him.

"But I no' you swee' boy a'fore." Noah scrunched up his nose in confusion.

"Before when?"

"A'fore I comed to yiv wif you," Noah explained.

"We always knew you were our sweet boy," Kurt explained, picking up one of Noah's hands from the blankets and giving his palm a gentle kiss. Then, he put Noah's hand over his heart and explained, "We always knew in our hearts, but we didn't know with our heads. So, we had to wait for our hearts to tell us we needed a Noah, so we could come get you."

"So, now I is you swee' boy acuz you heart and you head is talkin' good?"

"Yep," Papa agreed.

"So, now you yuv your Noah?"

"So, now we love our Noah," Kurt reassured him. He smiled gently at his boy. Noah hadn't been feeling very well that day. He'd had a headache, and he'd been sleepy. Kurt wasn't sure if it was because he was getting sick or because he was upset that Blaine had had to leave the house for a meeting that day. And Daddy still wasn't home yet. "Would you like a bedtime story?" Kurt asked. Noah's eyes were getting very sleepy, and he thought his boy might be ready to just fall asleep.

"You seen for me?" Noah asked instead, rubbing at his eyes.

"I'll sing to you," Papa reassured. "_You are my sunshine/my only sunshine/You make me happy/When skies are gray/You'll never know dear/how much I love you/Please don't take/My sunshine away._" He sang the song through twice before Noah was snoring softly, head tucked against Super Rex.

When Daddy came home an hour later, he was greeted at the door by his husband. "Hey," Blaine said, kissing him. "Sorry I'm so late. Our meeting ran over. Way over. It was a big mess."

"I'm sorry," Kurt sympathized, taking his coat. "I left some dinner in the microwave for you. I'll reheat it."

"Thanks," Daddy replied, kicking off his shoes. "I'm going to go say 'good night' to Noah. Was he okay today?"

"He didn't feel very well, and he definitely missed you. But, he was a very good boy," Papa assured, walking into the kitchen.

Quietly, Daddy tiptoed down the hallway and slipped into Noah's room. His boy was sleeping, curled under his blanket, hugging Super Rex. "Good night, my Noah," Daddy whispered, bending down to kiss the boy's temple. "I love you."

Noah stirred a bit. "Daddy?" he asked, blinking heavily.

"It's me, sweetheart. I just got home, and I wanted to tell you good night."

"I misseded you, Daddy," Noah said, throwing his arms around Blaine's neck.

"I missed you, too," Daddy replied, hugging him tightly. "Go back to sleep now. I'll be here when you wake up."

"Why you misseded me?" Noah whispered instead.

"Because you and Papa are my favorite people in the whole world, and I wanted to be home with you instead of in some stinky meeting."

"Papa sayed you yuv me a'cuz I is sweet."

"That's true," Daddy agreed.

"An' dat you yuved me yong time ago, but you heart not telled you head dat."

Daddy wasn't sure what Noah meant, but he agreed. "That's right. I love my Noah."

"I yuv you, too, Daddy," Noah whispered, rolling onto his side and yawning. "Ni' ni'..." A moment later he asked, "Daddy?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Seen me?"

"Yeah. I'll sing to you, sweet boy." Daddy brushed some hair off of Noah's forehead, applying another kiss to his temple before he began. "_You are my sunshine/My only sunshine/You make me happy/When skies are gray/You'll never know dear/How much I love you/Please don't take/My sunshine away._"


End file.
